Reuniting A Broken Family With Magic
by Pricat
Summary: After what happened after their daughter used magic, Izz and Chrisa want to get her back but Nena has forgotten her magical family and thinks she's a human until an new friend enters her life. Can he help her and mend the Nassicus family?
1. Chapter 1

**Reuniting A Broken Family With Magic**

**A/N This is the sequel to my other fic Can We Be Friends but at the end of that one, Izz and Chrisa's daughter Nena was banished from her family and being a Psammead by the Magical Council and now lives with her Aunt Elissa and her Uncle Dreamaz but doesn't know or remember she's a Psammead but then something special helps her.**

**I hope people like this and it's inspired by the book/movie of Five Children And IT by in case anybody wants to know what movie it's based on.**

**I hope you like.**

It was raining heavily in Earth but Izz sighed as he was in the kitchen drinking black coffee. The Psammead was feeling sad adter waking up from a memory about his only daughter Nena and was angry as he remembered what had happened a few years ago just because some girls were bothering her at school, she'd gotten angry and accidentally caused an Anger storm but had been worried thar the Magical Council would banish them back to Psammeadis their home realm in Aria but they hadn't.

But what they'd done was far, far worse.

They'd taken Nena away from him and Chrisa and had made her human but had taken away her Arian magic but had also made her live with her Aunt Elissa and her husband Dreamaz who were also Psammeads but Nena had been made to forget her parents and that she was a Psammead.

Tears fell from Izz's snail like eyes remembering that part.

"Honey you're up early.

Did something bother you?" he heard somebody ask breaking his thoughts.

It was his wife Chrisa but she knew he'd found it hard to deal with not having Nena around but she found it hard too but was hiding it.

"I woke up earlier okay?" he answered angry but calmed down.

"You had another dream about Nena right?" she asked.

His bat like ears drooped sadly at that.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes I did and I wish there was something we could do to get our daughter back.

They shouldn't have punished her like that!" Izz growled but Chrisa calmed him down.

"I know.

We just need to hope her punishment is up soon so she can return to us and we can be a family again." she reassured him.

He noded in reply.

He just hoped Nena would come home to them soon because they missed her but gasped realising that today was Nena's thirteen birthday but knew they couldn't be with her as that would anger the Magical Council greatly but sighed........

* * *

In a house a few blocks away from Izz and Chrisa's house, in a bedroom an alarm clock buzzed as a young girl's eyes opened.

"Oh....... man....... let me sleep......" she mumured as she began to wake up from a dream she'd been having.

Her name was Nena J Nassicus and had long brown hair, slender with sea green eyes.

She had no clue that she was a Psammead or had once been but the Magical Council's spell had prevented her from remembering who she truly was along with her parents but she had the locket around her neck to remember them but she was very quiet but got dresed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Elissa was in the living room watching T.V but knew today would be hard since today was Nena's thirteenth birthday because all Psammead kids when they turned thirteen went on the three year Voyage of Discovery but knew that Nena would never get the chance to just because the Magical Council wouldn't forgive one mistake she'd made when she was ten.

"Maybe Izz and Chrisa can appeal to have her punishment ended soon so they can be together again." she thought as Dreamaz was up.

He noticed that Elissa was sad but understood realising it was Nena's birthday.

He then decided to go see Izz after Nena left for school so she wouldn't find our or have her memory triggered by it.

He hated that this was all because of the Magical Council.

But there was nothing he could do.........

* * *

Nena sighed as she walked to school but stopped at the beach.

Being in the sand made her happy for some reason but didn't remember but she noticed that she was going to be late and ran to school but knew not a lot of people would care that she was late apart from the teachers because to other kids, she was different and loved dreaming and reading fantasy books along with Drama and very artistic but the other kids didn't see her as original.

But as a freak but it didn't matter to her.

She was remembering a dream she had about something violently shaking but had no idea it was her old elementary school and that she'd caused the shaking by her magic but she had forgotten thanks to the Magical Council but soon that would change.

* * *

Later she was in the back yard just thinking and writing on her hammock when she heard noises come from her old sand box and was very curious as she went over to it. Maybe it was an animal or something but it didn't sound like any animal she knew but as she opened the lid, she gasped at what she saw in the sand.

It was a creature alright but it looked like something from one of her fantasy books or her stories she wrote.

It had soft grey fur, bat like ears, snail like eyes, a tubby stomach like a spider's and the hands and feet of a monkey.

"P-Please get me out of here!

It's been raining all day!

Help me please." it told her.

She was amazed by this creature as she picked it up gently and went into her house but made sure her parents weren't around in case they saw and might freak as they went upstairs and into her room but she was amazed as they were sitting on her bed but she wondered what kind of creature she'd found but would wait after she finished her homework and took an nap but the creature seemed to relax even as it heard rain falling outside but fell asleep itself........


	2. Meeting Bronx

**Reuniting A Broken Family With Magic**

Izz sighed later that evening as Elissa and Dreamaz visited them.

They wondered what was bothering him and Chrisa but had a feeling it was to do with trying to change the Magical Council's minds but had a feeling they didn't agree as Izz was unhappy.

"They wouldn't speed up her punishment but said they would see.

It upsets me and Chrisa that we can't be with Nena especially today when it's her thirteenth birthday but you can give her our present right?" Izz answered as Dreamaz nodded.

He knew how much Izz cared about Nena but was taking good care of her for him and Chrisa until the girl could return to them but hoped she could somehow.

Chrisa was making coffee for them while they were waiting for pizza to arrive.

Dreamaz hoped Nena was okay on her own.

* * *

Nena saw the strange creature wake up but was amazed as she felt it's grey fur which was very soft.

She retracted her hand seeing it's snail like eyes open.

"It's okay to touch me.

I won't hurt you." it told her as she was in awe.

"I can tell you won't.

I'm Nena but who're you and what are you?

I've never seen anything like you before in my life." she answered as the creature chuckled.

"My name is Bronx.

I'm a Psammead or in layman's terms a sand fairy." he answered as she was in awe.

"You're a fairy?

Do you have magic?" she asked getting more curious by the second.

Bronx laughed at her.

"I am a fairy but unlike any you have seen or heard of.

Yes I have magic.

Psammeads can grant wishes, real ones and they come true.

But they only last until sunset and go wrong.

But......." Bronx told her.

"But what Bronx?" she asked him.

"I've never met a human like you who seems into this without being afraid or using me for your own selfish intentions like others of your kind but you seem different to them. You see humans don't really care about us but only for our magic and when we give up our magic or it fades, they get angry and destroy us." he told her.

"How could a human destroy you?" Nena asked him.

"Psammeads hate water.

If we come into contact with it, we catch cold and die." he explained to her.

"That's awful Bronx!

Besides I don't need any wishes granted because my only wish came true." Nena said.

"Really?

What was it?" Bronx asked curiously.

"To have a friend who would like me as I am but it came true when I found you Bronx.

But I hope my Aunt Elissa doesn't find you because she wouldn't understand and get rid of you but I can't let that happen to you.

You're my only friend after all." she answered hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right back.

It's probably the Chinese is here!" she said going downstairs as Bronx followed her secretly.

Her words echoed in his head as he smiled.......

* * *

The Magical Council had seen how Bronx was reacting to the human world but were worried about him staying with Nena.

They knew that falling in love with a human was what had made Izz an outlaw in Psammeadis but the leader of the Council thought this could be a good thing but the other members weren't sure but had a feeling this friendship would bring trouble.

But they would have to wait and see..........

* * *

Bronx was nervous as he saw Nena asleep lying on the couch in the front room.

He knew that she was one of them but had been banished from ever becoming her Psammead self and couldn't be with her parents because of ut but it made the young male Psammead angry but had been asked to watch her by the Council but he felt sorry for her because he knew how it felt to not be with your family.

His parents had caught cold and died a month ago and had been alone in Psammeadis but became a ward of the Magical Council and hated it but just wanted to be free of magic so he wouldn't meet the same fate as his parents as he stroked her hair but froze hearing the front door open as Elissa came in followed by Dreamaz but surprised seeing them become their Psammead forms but understood as he hid under a cushion but Dreamaz smiled seeing Nena asleep.

"Let's not wake her up.

We can't risk her seeing us as we truly are.

We don't want the Council mad at us too." he whispered as they went upstairs.

Bronx was in awe at that as he came out from under his hiding place.

"So the rumours are true that the whole Nassicus family are Psammeads.

But I hope the spell on Nena will be broken." he thought as he went upstairs.........


End file.
